helixfandomcom-20200223-history
Hiroshi Hatake
Season 2 |referenced = |episode count = 15 |relationships = Jane Walker - Wife Julia Walker - Daughter Daniel Aerov - Adopted Son |status = Deceased |gender = Male |groups = Immortals Researchers |cast = Hiroyuki Sanada }} Background Dr. Hiroshi Hatake was born the year 1501. Dr. Hatake was the charismatic head of the Arctic Biosystems research facility, and the adoptive father of Daniel Aerov, as well as the estranged biological father of Julia Walker, whom he kept tabs on throughout her adult life. Biography 'Early Life' Hatake was born in the year 1501, presumably somewhere in Sengoku Japan. At some point after this, he achieved biological immortality, and became a member of Ilaria Corporation. 'Arctic Biosystems' Day 1 Hatake, accompanied by Daniel Aerov, entered a contaminated area and found an injured Peter Farragut. He offered Peter a liquid which he described as water. When a throbbing occurred in Peter's throat, Hatake identified it as "progress." When the response team from the Centers for Disease Control arrived, Hatake greeted the members and said that Arctic BioSystems had 106 researchers from 35 nations and a support staff of 15. After Peter Farragut was left alone and used a bone saw to cut his way into the ventilation system, Hatake berated Alan Farragut for leaving the saw where Peter could reach it, in spite of Peter being unconscious. When Julia Walker went to Hiroshi's office to learn the purpose of Peter's research, Hiroshi told her that Peter was working on mutagens. Hiroshi asked Julia if she had children. Hatake later met privately with Sergio Balleseros, who told him that the people they worked for were unhappy and that the schedule for an unspecified delivery had been changed because of the arrival of the CDC team. Day 2 Hiroshi removes contact lenses while alone in his office; he has eyes which shine in the dark. Day 3 Day 4 Day 5 Hatake reveals a tunnel to the other side of the base, and uses it to travel to level R with Daniel. After killing the men who had turned off the the oxygen scrubbers, he parts with Daniel for unknown reasons. He self-inflicts a stab wound in his back, and finds Julia. He discusses his daughter, who he says Julia resembles, and discloses that he was injured in a fire. Day 6 Julia sutures his wound, and they attempt to find a way out of level R together. Julie notices his unnaturally rapid healing-factor. Day 7 Constance Sutton of Ilaria Corporation arrives with mercenaries to speak with Hiroshi. Hiroshi is worried about Dr. Julia's safety because he fears Constance who will leave no one alive. Hiroshi has gone back to fetch Julia from Level R and bring her back to the upper level. He is then met by Daniel, who was taken from his family when he was a child, and Daniel's long lost sister, Anana. Day 8 Day 9 Day 10 Day 11 Day 12 Day 13 '''Before the destruction of the Arctic Biosystems Base, Hatake is confronted by Balleseros about the 31 Inuit children he had kidnapped for experimentation on the base. Afterwards, along with his daughter Julia, he reconnects with his kidnapped wife, Jane. He is physically wounded in the base's explosion, and psychologically devastated by Jane's death at the hands of The Scythe. St. Germain '''Day 10,953 Day 10,954 Hallucinations Episode 4, Season 2 Julia has stumbled upon Hiroshi living in the woods on St. Germain Island 30 years in the future as opposed to other episodes. In this one, Hiroshi has hallucinations of Jane, his wife and Daniel, his son. While Hiroshi has Julia strapped down to a metal table about to do something terrible for her to 'join the family', Daniel comes in with fishing gear. Hiroshi talks to him, promising him he will take him fishing on another day as nice as this one. Julia, seeing Hiroshi talk to himself, encourages him to go fishing, as she points out, she's not going anywhere due to being strapped down to the table. Hiroshi and Daniel go fishing. Daniel throws rocks and they have a happy moment. '' ''In the previous episode as well as this one, Daniel is dressed in what he wore at Arctic Biosystems, a dark outfit. Also, in the previous episode, Hiroshi had Julia restrained in a wheelchair. First he used truth serum to determine her motivations for finding him, though she really stumbled upon him and didn't actually seek him out. The table in the kitchen is shown to have two seats filled one by the burned remains of Jane, Julia's mother, as seen in her aged form at the end of season 1 although when Hiroshi interacts with her, she appears perfect as she did as Jay in the first season. Daniel sits, headless across from her. He too appears intact when Hiroshi interacts with him. Julia observes Hiroshi talking with them, knows that he is hallucinating and tries to tell Hiroshi this but he won't listen. Later, Julia and Hiroshi are together where Hiroshi is attempting to insert a milkish white fluid via long needle through a vein in her neck. She's criying and he hums. Their tunes become one, reminding them both of a song Hiroshi used to sing to a young Julia. He pulls out the needle before the substance reaches her. While cooing together, Julia askes for a hug from her Dad. He removes the restraints, pulls her up in a hug where she plunges a syringe into his back. She escapes into the woods, clothed with an axe. Hiroshi recovers, and takes his sword, following Julia into the woods. They fight. Hiroshi is stronger and has a better weapon. Before he can deliver a killing blow to his immortal daughter who is dying from a disease, Hiroshi looks up and sees a disapproving vision of Jane. This gives Julia the little time she needed to swing the axe into Hiroshi's abdomen. He gives her the sword, saying it is his legacy. Julia wanders off, dragging the sword, slowly as she is wounded. Hiroshi is seen, sitting down on the forest floor, and slowly falling over. The next scene shows Hiroshi coming inside and sitting down at a table where Daniel stands to his right and puts one hand on his father's shoulder saying, "It's okay Father, we're here." The young version of Jane appears to Hiroshi's left, or for the viewers, our right and leans over where she gently moves a bit of Hiroshi's dark hair away from his eyes and says, "We'll never leave you, Hiroshi." She kisses him near his eye, could be upper cheek area. Blood drops onto the wooden floor below. Hiroshi has his eyes closed. (He removed the axe Julia stuck in his abdomen before entering the building.) The scene pans out and we see Hiroshi touching the a hand from both Daniel's and Jane's corpses, both of which have their hands resting on top of the table in exactly the same way, in fists, fingers tucked in. The condition of the bodies is quite terrible especially in Daniel's case, if one can remember that in the previous season, his head was blown off by the device that had been put around his neck. He tore it off when the bad guy Spencer had made Hiroshi choose between saving himself, Daniel or Julia. So the corpse kind of has a chin piece attached, kind of. See it as you will. Jane's face is shiny, her eyes open and staring blindly at nothing. Hiroshi is seen sitting back in his chair, head back, eyes closed with fisted hands also resting on top of the table though not in the exact position of his family. Note that Jane's neck looks to have been sewn closed. Appearances References Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Immortals